In the shadow of the rain cloud
by Shima-kyuuketsuki
Summary: Dir en Grey - Kaoru x Kyo  Deux cœurs brisés déambulant sous la pluie vont se rencontrer, sauront-ils se guérir mutuellement ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : In the shadow of the rain cloud

**Auteur **: Shima-Kyuuketsuki

**Genres** : UA, romance, drame

**Pairing** : Kaoru x Kyo

**Raiting** : R

**Warning **: Lemon (pas très explicite)

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et le titre est à Nega, mais l'histoire est à moi !

**Musique** : In the shadow of the rain cloud & Rain falls – Nega / Endless rain – X Japan / Endless rain (version symphonique) – Yoshiki (que des chansons sur la pluie... XD D'où le titre de la fic ^^)

**.**

**Résumé** : Deux cœurs brisés déambulant sous la pluie vont se rencontrer, sauront-ils se guérir mutuellement ?

**.**

**Note **: A la base, ce devait être un OS, mais à la fin, il était long (17 pages, soit 9549 mots) et lors de la relecture, je trouvais que ça faisait un peu long, alors j'ai préféré le couper en trois parties ^^

Je l'avais commencé il y a longtemps (j'ai beaucoup d'écrits sur mon ordi, sous forme de notes, de fics commencées ou abandonnées ^^') et finit juste hier soir !

C'est aussi le premier écrit que je publie sur Dir en Grey, mais pas le seul que j'ai écrit. Une fois que j'aurai fini quelques unes sur the GazettE, j'aurai minimum trois fics à poster (où les gazettos apparaitront en personnages secondaires).

.

Voilà, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop mauvais ^^'

* * *

><p>.<p>

« Je t'aime Toshiya »

Le jeune homme avait puisé dans tout le courage qu'il possédait pour enfin avouer ses sentiments à son ami. La tête baissée par peur de la réaction de Toshiya et les poings dangereusement serrés, il attendit quelques instants une réponse qui lui brisa le cœur.

« Je... heu... Mais je ne suis pas homosexuel ! » Bégaya le dénommé Toshiya, les yeux exorbités par la surprise. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne se serait jamais douté que son collègue et ami nourrissait de tels sentiments à son égard. Il ne souhaitait pas le blesser, mais la stupéfaction de l'aveu lui enleva toute sa logique et sa compassion pour quelques instants.

Toshiya vit les yeux de son ami devenir brillants et ne sût toujours pas quoi faire. Il resta là, immobile, impuissant malgré lui à regarder l'un de ses meilleurs amis se décomposer. Le jeune homme se retourna et dût se retenir pour ne pas partir en courant. Il balbutia un douloureux « Tu diras au patron que je suis malade », puis s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, la tête de nouveau baissée.

Il pleuvait dehors, mais le jeune homme ne s'en soucia guère. Il déambula dans les rues pendants de longues minutes, peut-être même heures, il n'aurait sût le dire, le temps aurait bien pût s'arrêter ou ralentir, il ne s'en serait pas aperçut. Sa tête était encore baissée, le menton contre sa veste, il n'était plus conscient de rien hormis les larmes qui s'effondraient sur ses joues et la douleur quasi-insoutenable qui lui déchirait la poitrine et obstruait sa gorge.

Ses larmes se mêlaient aux gouttes de pluies qui dévalaient son visage et la brise qui soufflait les chassait aussitôt, avant qu'elles ne soient remplacées par de nouvelles. Inlassablement, cette triste ritournelle recommençait.

Arrivé près d'un parc, il s'y engouffra, qu'importe que le bitume soit remplacé par la terre battue qui souilla ses vêtements.

Lorsqu'il passa près d'un banc, il l'observa quelques longs moments, le regard vide, puis il décida de s'y asseoir quelques instants, ignorant toujours cette pluie incessante qui le mouillait jusqu'aux os. '_Qu'importe que la pluie mouille mon corps, mon cœur, lui, est humide de larmes'*_ pensa-t-il amèrement.

Au bout de longues minutes, selon sa propre horloge, il sentit une personne s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur l'autre bout du banc, mais il ne tourna pas la tête, enfermé dans sa propre souffrance, égoïstement, mais sans pouvoir s'en échapper.

Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles et silencieux, jusqu'à ce que les nuages de pluie présents dans le ciel se dissipent et que plus aucune goutte d'eau ne trouble les flaques présentes sur le sol, hormis les larmes intarissables du jeune homme.

Après quelques minutes d'accalmie, la pluie retomba de plus belle, mais cela ne provoqua aucune réaction de la part des deux jeunes hommes, comme si ces froides gouttes d'eau étaient aussi insignifiantes que de chauds rayons de soleil.

La personne présente aux côtés du pauvre cœur brisé esquissa enfin un mouvement en tournant la tête vers lui. Il le détailla quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

« On va vraiment finir par tomber malade à rester là, hein ! » Dit-il d'un ton monotone, certainement sans aucune autre intention que d'engager la conversation.

Il tourna enfin la tête, lascivement, puis détailla du regard le jeune homme qui s'était adressé à lui. Il était plus grand que lui et possédait des cheveux bruns mi-longs, desquels s'écoulaient de nombreuses perles de pluie. L'homme le fixait avec des yeux sombres et profonds, ce qui le déstabilisa quelque peu.

Il acquiesça doucement puis baissa de nouveau la tête, remarquant au passage que le simple t-shirt que portait l'autre dévoilait des bras couverts de tatouages, à l'image des siens avant de revenir à la contemplation des gouttes d'eau qui troublaient la surface plane des flaques.

« Je m'appelle Kaoru au fait, informa le jeune homme aux bras tatoués.

- Moi c'est Kyo. » Chuchota-t-il d'une voix monotone, sans expression.

Le chant du vent et la clapotis de l'eau furent à nouveau les seuls bruits qui troublèrent le silence. Kyo se demanda longuement pourquoi cet homme lui parlait, mais il en avait peut-être seulement besoin. Lui non plus ne devait pas être bien, après tout, on ne reste pas sur un banc sous une pluie battante sans raison.

Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais il prononça ces mots, sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte, il en ressentit soudain le besoin, comme si parler à cet inconnu pouvait le soulager de la douleur qui le dévorait littéralement de l'intérieur.

« J'ai le cœur brisé... Murmura-t-il si bas qu'il ne savait même pas si l'autre avait pu l'entendre.

- A vrai dire, moi aussi. » Répondit Kaoru avec un sourire triste qui aurait fendu le cœur à quiconque.

Kyo releva la tête, légèrement étonné et étudia de nouveau l'autre homme. Au bout de quelques instants, il se mit à parler, encore une fois sans en connaître la véritable raison. Peut-être pensait-il que faire sortir des mots de sa gorge atténuerait la boule qui l'obstruait, ou alors avait-il simplement besoin de s'exprimer, de faire sortir ses sentiments de sa poitrine. Il raconta toute son histoire à Kaoru, son amour envers son collègue et ami : Toshiya, la façon dont cela l'avait rongé durant des mois, puis la chute brutale qui s'était déroulée quelques heures plus tôt et qui avait mis fin à tous ses vains espoirs.

Kyo décrivit Toshiya avec tellement de passion que Kaoru ne douta pas un seul instant de l'amour sincère que le jeune homme lui portait. Une fois le récit de Kyo terminé, Kaoru se dévoila lui aussi, se disant que parler pourrait lui être bénéfique. Il lui conta la manière dont après quatre ans de vie commune, son partenaire, Kisaki, était parti avec son meilleur ami, Die, le laissant ainsi seul, sans amant, sans meilleur ami, mais avec une tristesse et une douleur permanente.

Le silence se fit de nouveau entre les deux hommes, chacun écoutant la pluie, perdu dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à sa situation et inconsciemment à celle de la personne présente à ses côtés.

La nuit commença doucement prendre le dessus sur le jour, la pluie n'avait toujours pas cessée et les deux hommes se trouvaient encore sur le banc, trempés et dans le plus complet des silences.

Les larmes de Kyo s'étaient taries depuis déjà quelques temps. Il ne savait pas si Kaoru avait pleuré ou non, mais sa respiration calme et régulière montrait qu'aucun sanglot ne le secouait à présent. Parler avec un inconnu pouvait-il réellement soulager ? Il n'en savait rien, tout ce dont il était conscient à présent était qu'il se sentait très légèrement soulagé, peut-être ne serait-ce qu'éphémère, mais la boule dans sa gorge s'était rétrécie. Son cœur était encore meurtri, cette blessure ne s'effacerait pas ainsi, mais partager sa souffrance, se rendre compte que l'on n'est pas le seul cœur brisé sur cette Terre et se confesser à une personne qui écoute vraiment lui avait fait du bien. Un minuscule, tout petit bout de réconfort s'était insinué dans son corps en cette douloureuse journée et cela fit trembler le coin de sa lèvre en ce qui aurait pût être une esquisse de triste sourire.

« Je vais rentrer » Chuchota doucement Kaoru, ne voulant pas briser trop violemment le silence.

Kyo hocha de nouveau la tête, mais ne dit mot. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois, avant que Kaoru se lève et fasse un pas hésitant. Il n'en fit pas un deuxième, à la place, il se retourna vers Kyo de manière indécise et fixa l'autre jeune homme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Tu veux... Dîner avec moi ? … Aller au chaud ? »

Malgré le murmure qu'avait été la voix de Kaoru lors de cette question, Kyo l'entendit parfaitement et resta stupéfait quelques instants, puis se leva pour le suivre, sans un mot.

Pourquoi suivre un inconnu dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas ?

Pourquoi lui avoir raconté sa vie ?

Pourquoi s'être déclaré à un ami qu'il savait hétérosexuel ?

Pourquoi en être tombé amoureux tout simplement ?

Toutes ces questions étaient intimement liées pour Kyo et toutes les réponses étaient exactement les mêmes : 'Je ne sais pas'.

Cela était peut-être risqué, Kaoru était peut-être un psychopathe bon acteur, mais cela lui importait peu. Il était trempé jusqu'au os et la fraîcheur de la nuit le pétrifiait sur place. Son cœur était brisé et il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de s'enfoncer lentement les doigts dans le cou pour y arracher cette boule si douloureuse. Sachant que cela ne serait pas facile et n'était pas la solution au fond, il avait décidé de suivre la personne qui l'avait aidé, peut-être inconsciemment, à soulager une partie infime de sa douleur.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble de Kaoru, celui-ci s'arrêta et offrit une ébauche de sourire à Kyo en désignant sa demeure. Ce dernier essaya de lui offrir un léger sourire en réponse, mais sans beaucoup de succès.

Le chemin s'était déroulé en silence, tout comme le trajet jusqu'à la porte. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose à se dire, ce qui les liait n'avait pas besoin de mots pour être ressentit. De plus, le silence n'avait rien à voir avec ces mutismes inconfortables où l'on cherche désespérément quelque chose à dire pour que cela prenne fin, ce silence semblait naturel pour eux et était presque confortable.

Une fois entrés dans l'appartement, Kaoru désigna la salle de bains à Kyo pour qu'il se réchauffe et lui amena des vêtements secs. De son côté, il fit chauffer le dîner, puis partit lui aussi se changer, avant d'attraper une grave pneumonie.

Ils mangèrent en silence, de nouveau, devant la télé. Une fois le dîner finit, alors qu'ils regardaient un drama sans intérêt auquel aucun d'eux ne portait réellement attention, Kyo ouvrit enfin la bouche. Il murmura le prénom de Kaoru, tentant d'attirer son attention. Lorsque celui-ci le regarda, visiblement surpris, Kyo déposa ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre homme. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de faire, son acte le frappa lorsqu'il sentit Kaoru répondre au baiser. Ne sachant pas pourquoi tout cela arrivait, Kyo ne chercha pas à stopper l'échange qui les unissait et se laissa aller dans le confort et la chaleur des lèvres de Kaoru.

Installés sur ce canapé, enlacés intimement l'un contre l'autre, les deux hommes essayèrent d'évacuer leur frustration et leur mal-être en s'unissant avec le corps d'un homme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Inconsciemment, ils cherchaient peut-être un peu de réconfort et de tendresse pour apaiser leurs cœurs brisés.

Kyo avait une fois de plus le visage noyé de larmes. Ce n'était pas que Kaoru était brutal, mais son cœur le faisait souffrir. Pour lui, c'était avec Toshiya qu'il aurait dû faire l'amour ce soir-là et non cet homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

A bout de forces, autant physiquement que mentalement, Kyo s'endormit sur le canapé. Kaoru alla chercher une couverture et partit se coucher dans son propre lit. Lui aussi était perdu et ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Depuis quand accueillait-il des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas chez lui ? Et depuis quand couchait-il avec un inconnu ? Cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas, mais dans sa situation actuelle, la plupart de ses actes ne lui ressemblaient pas, tout était à présent différent.

Le lendemain matin, Kyo se réveilla dans un appartement qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se remémorer les évènements de la veille, puis tout le frappa de nouveau de plein fouet. Frissonnant, il s'enroula dans la couverture qui l'entourait et se décida à se lever, entendant du bruit de ce qui devait être la cuisine. Il se leva fébrilement, la tête lourde et les voix respiratoires bouchées.

Arrivé à l'entrée de la cuisine, il vit Kaoru préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il l'observa quelques instants, en s'appuyant contre la battant de la porte pour se soutenir, se demandant de nouveau comment était-il arrivé là et avait pu laisser l'autre homme la toucher, bien qu'il ait lui-même fait le premier pas.

Lorsque Kaoru se retourna, il fut plus que surpris d'être fixé ainsi par l'autre homme. Ils se saluèrent puis commencèrent à manger. Au bout d'un certain temps, Kyo brisa le silence, devenu habituel entre eux.

« Ça a l'air d'être bon, mais je n'en sens pas le goût » Rit-il doucement d'une voix enrhumée.

Kaoru fut surpris d'entendre Kyo rire, voir un sourire sur son visage en dessina un sur ses propres lèvres.

« Il fallait se douter qu'on aurait choppé la crève à rester sous la pluie !

- J'en avais besoin, murmura Kyo, le regard de nouveau vide.

- Je ne te juge pas, j'y étais aussi après tout. »

Kyo toussa doucement, puis fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux qui inquiéta Kaoru. Le son rauque qui sortit de sa gorge et sa difficulté à respirer auraient pu laisser imaginer une déchirure de la gorge et un décollement des poumons, qui affolèrent quelque peu Kaoru. Il s'approcha doucement de lui pour lui tapoter le dos, mais Kyo lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'il ne s'approche pas trop.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Kaoru, une fois Kyo calmé, l'inquiétude peinte sur son visage. Kyo le rassura en disant qu'il avait seulement très mal à la gorge, mais peu convaincu, Kaoru s'approcha davantage et lui toucha le bras. Il fut surpris de la chaleur qui émanait de sa peau. Il posa ensuite sa main sur son front, qu'il trouva aussi brûlant.

« Tu te sens bien ?

- Fatigué, avoua Kyo.

- Vas te coucher ! Je te prête mon lit si tu veux !

- Ce n'est pas la peine ! Je ne vais pas non plus m'imposer ! On ne se connaît même pas... »

Kyo eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il faillit tomber de sa chaise, retenu de justesse par Kaoru. Sa tête s'était fait encore plus lourde et il n'avait pas réussi à retenir son corps. Les choses étaient maintenant claires pour Kaoru, il n'allait pas laisser partir Kyo dans cet état, au bord de l'évanouissement. Il l'aida à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre et l'emmitoufla dans ses couettes. Il partit chercher une compresse et des comprimés de paracétamol pour essayer de faire chuter la fièvre du petit blond. Il lui fit lentement avaler le médicament puis le rallongea avant d'appliquer la compresse humide sur son front, avant de vouloir le laisser se reposer seul, mais Kyo le retint par le poignet.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

- Il ne faut pas ! Et puis tant que je m'occupe de toi, mon attention n'est plus focalisée sur eux ! » Sourit tristement Kaoru avant de quitter la pièce encore plongée dans l'obscurité.

Lui non plus ne se sentait pas en grande forme physiquement, mais rien de très sérieux, contrairement à Kyo. Il devait aller travailler ce jour-là. Il se prépara puis laissa un mot sur la table, au cas où Kyo se lèverait en son absence, où il le remercia.

A son retour en fin d'après-midi, il constata que Kyo dormait encore profondément. Il le laissa donc dormir et partit réfléchir à toute cette étrange situation de son côté.

.

.

Kyo passa une semaine entière chez Kaoru après ce jour-ci. Les trois premiers jours, il était resté car son état ne lui permettait vraiment pas de se lever et qu'il ne voulait pas appeler de médecin. Ensuite, d'un commun accord, les deux jeunes hommes décidèrent que Kyo devait être parfaitement rétabli avant de rentrer chez lui et aller travailler.

Bien sûr, tout cela n'était qu'un prétexte pour passer encore un peu de temps ensemble, car Kyo était maintenant en état de partir, mais il avait pris goût à se faire cajoler par Kaoru et ce dernier aimait prendre soin du petit Kyo malade. Même si Kyo avait été dans un état second les premiers jours, les deux jeunes hommes avaient appris à se connaître et ils s'étaient bien vite rendus compte qu'avoir la présence de l'autre à leurs côtés leur faisait du bien. Ils pensaient à autre chose qu'à leurs cœurs brisés en découvrant l'autre, pouvaient parler autant qu'ils le voulaient car l'autre était toujours là pour écouter et partager sa propre souffrance, à travers des mots ou un acte physique. Chaque nuit, depuis que Kyo se sentait mieux, ils s'étaient unis dans un acte de tendresse et de réconfort dénué d'amour. Les seules traces de ce sentiment qui pouvaient être perçues durant leurs ébats était la souffrance qu'il leur avait occasionné, chacun à leur manière.

Ils se soutenaient mutuellement, s'appréciaient raisonnablement, mais par-dessus tout, se comprenaient. Kyo n'aurait pu parler à aucun de ses amis de cela, il savait qu'il aurait eut des regards choqués et personne ne trouvant les mots ou les gestes pour lui faire oublier sa douleur. Quant à Kaoru, il ne lui restait plus grand monde à qui parler.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^

La suite arrivera d'ici peu, celle-ci étant déjà écrite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : In the shadow of the rain cloud

**Auteur **: Shima-Kyuuketsuki

**Genres** : UA, romance, drame

**Pairing** : Kaoru x Kyo

**Raiting** : R

**Warning **: Lemon (pas très explicite)

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et le titre est à Nega, mais l'histoire est à moi !

**Musique** : In the shadow of the rain cloud & Rain falls – Nega / Endless rain – X Japan / Endless rain (version symphonique) – Yoshiki (que des chansons sur la pluie... XD D'où le titre de la fic ^^)

**Résumé** : Deux cœurs brisés déambulant sous la pluie vont se rencontrer, sauront-ils se guérir mutuellement ?

**Note **: Voilà la partie 2 ^^

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Deuxième partie

.

La dernière nuit qu'ils passèrent ensemble avant le retour de Kyo à la vie normale, avait été mouvementée, chacun avait essayé de trouver du réconfort dans les bras nus de l'autre, une fois de plus.

Ils se levèrent en même temps, puis se préparèrent pour se rendre à leur travail respectif. Il n'y eut aucun mot avant qu'ils ne soient tous les deux devant la porte. Ce silence leur était familier et ne les dérangeaient pas, au contraire, ils l'appréciaient beaucoup, mais ce matin-là, le silence était un peu différent, plus tendu.

Une fois devant l'ascenseur, Kyo remercia encore une fois solennellement Kaoru. Quand les portes se refermèrent sur eux dans le minuscule espace qu'était la cabine, le plus petit plaqua Kaoru le long d'une paroi pour l'embrasser fougueusement, ce qui surpris Kaoru qui mit quelques secondes avant de répondre au baiser que lui offrait Kyo, qui lui glissa discrètement, mais pas assez, un petit papier dans la poche.

« Mon numéro, informa-t-il alors que Kaoru allait le déplier.

- Merci. Toi, tu sais où j'habite, tu peux venir quand tu veux ! » Sourit-il bienveillamment, malgré la souffrance que laissait toujours transparaître son expression.

Kyo se contenta de hocher la tête, comme à son habitude. Quand ils furent prêts à se séparer, une atmosphère étrange se créa entre eux. Aucun ne sachant comment agir, ils restèrent quelques secondes sur le trottoir, immobiles et silencieux.

« Tu vas le voir aujourd'hui, ça va aller ? S'inquiéta Kaoru.

- Je n'ai pas trop le choix, je ne vais pas rester en maladie indéfiniment après tout ! Marmonna le plus petit, qui n'avait pas envie de penser à son face-à-face imminent avec Toshiya.

- Mais... Ça va aller ?

- Je sais pas trop, ça va sûrement faire très mal, sourit tristement Kyo, mais je survivrai.

- Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là ! Rassura Kaoru en lui prenant la main quelques secondes.

- Je sais, sourit-il.

- Bon eh bien... balbutia Kaoru, ne sachant que dire.

- A bientôt... Peut-être, murmura-t-il maladroitement.

- A bientôt, Kyo ».

Ils se séparèrent ainsi, chacun se rendant à son travail, avec appréhension pour l'un et l'esprit troublé pour l'autre.

.

Lorsque Kyo pénétra dans la pièce, il ne regarda pas le bureau face au sien, craignant de voir dans les yeux de Toshiya, de la pitié, de la gêne, ou encore du dégout.

« Kyo » Toshiya dût appeler au moins quatre fois son ami avant qu'il daigne lever la tête vers lui.

« Je suis désolé ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas que... Commença Toshiya avant d'être interrompu par Kyo.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je... Ce n'est rien... De plus cette semaine j'ai rencontré quelqu'un ! » Bafouilla Kyo, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il avouait. Il s'était senti si pitoyable devant le regard de Toshiya qu'il n'avait pas trouvé quoi d'autre répondre. Il avait effectivement rencontré quelqu'un, mais leur relation était ambigüe. Cependant, la petite étincelle de soulagement dans le regard de Toshiya lui indiqua qu'il avait bien fait de mentionner Kaoru, il l'avait sentit se détendre et le malaise qui émanait de lui avait diminué.

« C'est vrai ? Demanda Toshiya, mi-étonné, mi-soulagé. Je suis content pour toi Kyo ! Tu es vraiment un homme bien, tu mérites de rencontrer une personne qui te rende heureux ! J'étais si désolé après ça, je suis vraiment soulagé ! »

Toshiya ne s'imaginait pas à quel point ses paroles blessaient Kyo. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui dise que c'était un homme bien, ni qu'il trouve quelqu'un ! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lui, mais il ne pouvait pas l'avoir !

« Il faudra que tu me le présentes ! Hum...C'est bien un homme ? » Demanda-t-il gêné, interrompant les divagations mentales de Kyo.

Ce dernier se retenait pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Sa gorge était de nouveau nouée et le gouffre au fond de sa poitrine se recreusait de la même manière qu'une semaine auparavant. De plus, il se sentait mal pour avoir menti à son ami, il n'avait pas vraiment quelqu'un dans sa vie, il avait seulement dit ça pour que Toshiya n'ait pas pitié de lui, sans prendre en compte le caractère curieux et social de ce dernier. Il ne pouvait pas lui présenter Kaoru, ni même demander à ce dernier de jouer ce rôle, après tout, ils n'étaient que deux personnes qui essayaient juste de combler leur solitude à travers cet autre être, lui aussi brisé par l'amour et le chagrin. Et puis, peut-être que Kaoru ne chercherait jamais à le revoir après tout...

« Kyo ? Interrogea de nouveau Toshiya, voyant son ami rêver éveillé.

- Heu... Oui, bien sûr ! S'empressa-t-il de répondre.

- Génial ! Vendredi soir, ça te va ? Avec Asuka on va manger dans un petit resto, ça serait sympa que vous veniez !

- Vendredi ? Heu non, je...

- Discutes pas petit démon, tu viens ! »

Kyo hocha la tête, ne sachant que faire d'autre, puis se remit au travail. Il se demanda comment il allait éviter ce dîner qui serait un véritable calvaire. Voir l'homme que vous aimez dans les bras d'une autre, juste en face de vous, c'est intenable.

.

.

Deux jours passèrent et Kyo n'eut pas la moindre nouvelle de Kaoru. Il avait eu envie de lui parler, mais ne voulait pas faire le premier pas, une fois de plus, se rabaisser. Il finit par penser que Kaoru avait juste profité de sa détresse pour tirer un coup, sans rien de plus. Après tout, deux jours n'étaient pas un grand délais, mais avec la manière dont il s'était inquiété pour lui le matin où ils s'étaient quittés, Kyo pensait qu'il aurait eu un rapide coup de fil, mais rien n'était venu.

Cependant, tard dans la soirée, son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha avec peu d'entrain, qui que pouvait être son interlocuteur, il l'ennuyait déjà.

« Allô ?

-_ C'est... Kaoru. _Informa une petite voix à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Bonsoir. Répondit-il simplement, d'un ton neutre. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cet homme. Il était à la fois heureux et blessé qu'il ait appelé.

_- Je... Tu vas bien ? _Interrogea Kaoru, visiblement troublé.

- Je survis !

_- Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir ?_ Demanda timidement Kaoru.

- Pourquoi ? T'es en manque de sexe ? Répliqua méchamment Kyo

_- Quoi ? … Non bien sûr ! Je... _Bafouilla Kaoru, plus que surpris par la répartie du petit blond. _Je voulais simplement te proposer d'aller boire un verre pour parler un peu !_

- Pourquoi ?

_- S'il te plait Kyo, j'ai juste envie de parler ! Ils ne sont plus là, et toi tu peux comprendre ! » _La voix de Kaoru se faisait de plus en plus basse, un poids dans sa gorge devait se faire de plus en plus lourd et douloureux, ce qui radoucit instantanément Kyo, qui comprit dans quel état d'esprit devait se trouver l'autre jeune homme.

Ils décidèrent d'un point de rencontre, puis vingt minutes plus tard, tous les deux étaient attablés à une table tranquille dans un petit bar, à siroter leurs boissons, dans leur silence habituel. C'est Kaoru qui le brisa le premier.

« Kisaki m'a appelé hier soir pour... s'excuser, informa-t-il en grimaçant sur le dernier mot.

- Oh, répondit seulement Kyo, le regard pourtant désolé.

- Il m'a expliqué qu'entre eux, c'était le grand amour et qu'il y avait quelque chose qui manquait entre nous. J'étais trop sérieux selon lui, je calculais tout, je n'accordais pas beaucoup de place à la spontanéité, alors Die, qui est l'inverse de moi sur ce point là, lui a plu. Il m'a même demandé de lui pardonner et qu'on se revoit tous, comme avant. Je ne sais pas dans quel genre de monde il vit, mais ce ne sera jamais comme avant, du moins pour moi ! Cria quasiment Kaoru, mi-effondré, mi-furieux.

- Tu as invité un inconnu chez toi, ensuite tu te l'es tapé pendant plusieurs jours, j'appelle ça de la spontanéité, moi, rit Kyo. Mais tu sais, ça doit être la mode de briser le cœur de quelqu'un et de vouloir faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, dit-il amèrement. Toshiya m'a invité à dîner avec lui et sa copine !

- Tu comptes y aller ? Interrogea Kaoru qui s'était un petit peu calmé.

- Je lui ai dit oui, un peu sous la contrainte, et pour qu'il n'ait pas pitié de moi et que ça empire notre amitié, mais je vais trouver une excuse de dernière minute. J'aimerais pouvoir y aller et lui montrer que je suis fort et heureux même sans lui, mais je ne le suis pas, je suis juste pitoyable !

- Je n'ai jamais rencontré de personne avec le cœur réellement brisé qui ne soit pas pitoyable ! Essaya de rassurer Kaoru.

- Mais putain, je n'ai même pas demandé à l'aimer ! Ce n'est vraiment pas juste que ça fasse aussi mal ! » Murmura douloureusement le plus petit.

Après ces mots, il baissa la tête et plongea son regard dans son verre, les larmes aux yeux, pourtant honteux de lui-même de se laisser aller encore une fois devant quelqu'un.

« Tu sais, tu devrais peut-être y aller, au dîner avec Toshiya, conseilla Kaoru après quelques instants de silence.

- Pourquoi faire ? Je vais tenir la chandelle à celui que j'aime peut-être ! Répondit-il agressivement.

- Il t'a fait comprendre que ce n'était vraiment pas possible entre vous, il faut que tu commences à passer au-dessus je pense... Cependant, Kaoru n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un Kyo hors de lui le coupa.

- Et moi je vais t'enfermer avec Kisaki et Die, et tu vas passer au-dessus tiens ! Mais bordel ça fait mal ! J'aimerais tellement ne plus y penser, tu crois que c'est facile peut-être ? Tu crois que j'aime être comme ça ? Je vais aller me retrouver seul comme un con pendant qu'ils se donnent la becquée ! Non merci !

- Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux ! Cria Kaoru qui aurait pourtant voulu murmurer cette phrase, mais dût hurler dans le bar pour couvrir les éclats de voix de Kyo.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Demanda-t-il, incrédule, figé sur place.

- Je pense qu'y aller serait une bonne chose, mais y aller seul, tu as raison, serait douloureux. Tu m'as dit un jour que tes amis n'étaient pas au courant, ce qui ne laisse que moi au courant de ton 'secret'. De plus, si tu veux que le dîner se passe bien, il faut que tu sois proche de la personne, que tu montres à Toshiya que tu es bien aussi avec d'autres gens, et je pense qu'on est vraiment très proches à certains moments. Et pour finir, je sais ce que c'est d'avoir le cœur brisé et j'imagine ce que tu ressens, je ferai tout pour que ça s'arrête pour moi, donc je pense qu'il ne faut pas que je sois égoïste et que je t'aide aussi, en plus ce n'est pas comme si je ne te portais aucune affection. »

Après la longue tirade de Kaoru, Kyo resta sans voix quelques instants, enfin calmé.

« Je comprends ce que Kisaki voulait dire par 'tout planifier', tu penses vraiment beaucoup ! S'étonna-t-il avant de reprendre ses réflexions mentales. Tu veux m'aider alors ? Donc... Si tu m'as dit de rester chez toi et que tu m'as appelé, ce n'est pas que pour le sexe ? Demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

- Bien sûr que non ! Répondit Kaoru, abasourdi. Je ne suis pas le genre de mec à se taper le premier venu ! Et puis c'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus en premier je te signale ! Rit-il. Si je t'ai dit de rester, c'est que la compagnie me faisait du bien au fond.

- Ces deux jours ont été durs hein ? »

Kaoru ne répondit que par un hochement de tête avant de se replonger dans son verre. Parler lui faisait mal, mais le soulageait aussi.

« Tu sais, si Toshiya m'a invité, c'est parce que je lui ai dit que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un. Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié, alors lui faire croire que j'étais heureux avec un autre était la meilleure chose à faire pour moi à cet instant-là, avoua Kyo.

- Donc, on devra faire comme si on était ensemble vendredi ?

- Pas vraiment, les couples gays évitent de s'exposer dans les lieux publics non ?

- Je le sais ça ! Rit Kaoru, ce que je demande, c'est est-ce que je devrai être ton faux-copain ?

- Ce serait sympa, chuchota Kyo.

- A une condition alors.

- Je déteste les conditions, marmonna Kyo si bas que Kaoru ne l'entendit pas.

- Que tu me sois redevable en faisant pareil avec Kisaki et Die.

- Tu veux les revoir ? S'étonna le plus petit.

- Non, mais leur montrer que je peux être heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre, même si ce n'est que du cinéma, ça ça me plairait !

- Tu aimerais leur faire payer ? Demanda Kyo avec un sourire mi-malicieux, mi-sadique.

- J'aimerais les attacher et leur arracher la gorge et le cœur, mais ce n'est pas très légal, alors je me dis qu'essayer de rendre Kisaki jaloux, même si ça peut ne pas marcher, ça vaut le coup d'essayer !

- Je t'aurai prêté volontiers mon aide pour ton premier plan, tu sais ! Enfin, on va peut-être y arriver par la voix légale, à aller mieux, en s'aidant mutuellement après tout ».

Estimant que tout cela était plus que correct, chacun rentra chez soi car aucun n'eut le courage de demander à l'autre de rester pour la nuit.

.

.

Ils ne se revirent pas avant le vendredi soir, qui arriva bien trop vite au goût de Kyo, mais s'étaient eu quotidiennement au téléphone.

.

Lorsque le petit blond sortit du travail, il se dirigea directement vers l'appartement de Kaoru, car arriver ensemble au restaurant ferait mieux, et ainsi il aurait peut-être moins l'envie de partir en courant une fois arrivé devant la porte.

Une fois arrivés au milieu de toutes les tables, Kyo s'agrippa à la main de Kaoru, à la plus grande surprise de celui-ci. Entre eux, jamais il n'y avait eu de contact en dehors du sexe ou du baiser dans l'ascenseur, mais, pour maintenir sa couverture de faux-petit-ami modèle, Kaoru ne laissa pas sa surprise transparaître sur son visage.

Kyo l'entraîna vers une table où deux jeunes gens étaient déjà installés.

« Tu dois être Kaoru ! Moi c'est Toshiya ! Enchanté ! » S'empressa de saluer Toshiya, tout sourire.

Kaoru lui rendit son sourire, quelque peu gêné devant l'entrain du collègue de son faux petit-ami. Il osa un timide regard vers Kyo et resserra au maximum sa poigne sur sa main lorsqu'il s'aperçut que celui-ci fusillait d'un regard plein de dégoût et de haine, la petite-amie de Toshiya. Cela ramena Kyo à la réalité et salua correctement les deux personnes avant de s'asseoir, en pensant que quelque part, il était content que Kaoru soit là pour le rassurer et l'empêcher de faire une bêtise telle qu'enfoncer son couteau dans les yeux bien trop maquillés d'Asuka.

Kyo réussit à tout encaisser, de la tendre étreinte de mains entre Toshiya et Asuka, à toutes les anecdotes complètement stupides de la jeune femme, mais aux deux-tiers du repas, il dût s'absenter aux toilettes pour calmer quelque peu la tension qui se faisait de plus en plus grande en lui.

Au bout de longues minutes, ne le voyant pas revenir, Kaoru partit à sa recherche et le trouva les coudes sur le lavabo et la tête enfouie entre les mains. Il s'approcha doucement et le prit délicatement par la taille, se voulant rassurant. Kyo ne bougea pas, sachant pertinemment qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il aurait aimé que ce soit une autre personne, mais cela n'était pas possible, alors il se retourna et accepta l'étreinte que Kaoru lui offrait.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, attendant que Kyo se calme vraiment avant de regagner la table, mais ils furent interrompus par Toshiya qui pénétra dans les toilettes, lui aussi à la recherche de son ami. Il fut quelque peu gêné de les trouver ainsi enlacés.

« Il fallait le dire si vous vouliez faire des cochonneries, on vous aurait laissé partir, rit Toshiya.

- Kyo ne se sent pas très bien, intervint Kaoru.

- Tu es malade ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Un peu barbouillé, sourit Kyo.

- Tu veux rentrer ?

- Non, je me suis passé un peu d'eau sur le visage et ça devrait aller ! Ce n'est pas la peine de vous inquiéter ! Sourit faussement Kyo.

- Si tu le dis, j'espère que tu ne mens pas hein ! Généralement tu le ne dis pas quand tu es mal ! Sourit bienveillamment Toshiya.

- Ça va ! Je t'assure »

Kyo se leva vers Kaoru et lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres avant de lui mettre 'la main au paquet' en souriant machiavéliquement à Toshiya qui avait les yeux exorbités.

« Si tu penses qu'un baiser c'est des cochonneries, tu n'as rien vu Toshiya ! »

Sur ces mots, Kyo laissa Kaoru et Toshiya, hébétés dans les toilettes.

La fin du dîner se passa sans autre 'incidents', dans la bonne humeur, du moins en surface. Car même si Kyo souriait, il se sentait mal, vraiment mal. La seule chose qui lui donna un peu de baume au cœur devant le bonheur de Toshiya et Asuka, fut la main de Kaoru, simplement posée sur sa cuisse, comme pour dire « Je suis là ».

« J'aurais bien proposé d'aller boire un verre, mais si Kyo ne se sent pas bien... commença Toshiya

- Je vais rentrer je pense, sourit Kyo, une autre fois !

- J'y compte bien ! »

Les deux couples se séparèrent devant le restaurant, puis Kyo et Kaoru prirent le chemin de l'appartement du plus petit.

« Merci » Murmura Kyo, n'aimant pas prononcer ce genre de paroles. Kaoru se contenta de sourire et de resserrer la pression sur leurs mains liées.

Sans un seul mot, ils gagnèrent l'appartement, puis la chambre et enfin le lit qui accueillit leurs ébats de la nuit. Les choses s'étaient faites naturellement, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ait besoin de prononcer une parole. Telle était leur relation, des actes mais pas de formulations orales. Ils se comprenaient à leur façon et tentaient de trouver un tant soit peu de réconfort avec l'autre, ne pouvant pas accéder aux bras de l'être aimé.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà, la troisième partie et ce qu'on pourrait qualifier d'épilogue arriveront avant la fin de semaine ^^

A bientôt~


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : In the shadow of the rain cloud

**Auteur **: Shima-Kyuuketsuki

**Genres** : UA, romance, drame

**Pairing** : Kaoru x Kyo

**Raiting** : R

**Warning **: Lemon (pas très explicite)

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et le titre est à Nega, mais l'histoire est à moi !

**Musique** : In the shadow of the rain cloud & Rain falls – Nega / Endless rain – X Japan / Endless rain (version symphonique) – Yoshiki (que des chansons sur la pluie... XD D'où le titre de la fic ^^)

**Résumé** : Deux cœurs brisés déambulant sous la pluie vont se rencontrer, sauront-ils se guérir mutuellement ?

**Note **: Voici la troisième partie, suivie par une sorte de petit épiogue ^^

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Troisième partie

.

Le lendemain matin, Kyo se réveilla dans des bras tatoués appartenant à un Kaoru encore endormi. Il décida de détailler de plus près les motifs, ne devant pas se lever pour travailler ce jour-là. Il retraça du doigt avec douceur la croix qui ornait son majeur, puis dévia vers la flamme bleuté, avant d'échouer sur l'inscription « Japanese Zombie Heroez », sur laquelle il bloqua quelques instants, s'en demandant la signification. Sa découverte le mena ensuite vers un crâne noir et cramoisi. Il changea quelque peu de position pour observer l'épaule couverte elle aussi d'encre et la chauve-souris qui apparaissait sur son cou, ses cheveux enfin dégagés. Les tatouages de Kaoru étaient bien différents des siens, mais pas moins intéressants à détailler, songea-t-il. Il bougea de nouveau, essayant de ne pas réveiller le jeune homme, puis partit inspecter le bras gauche. Un univers particulier s'en dégageait et il prévit d'en inspecter chaque motif en détail durant les prochaines heures, si Kaoru ne se réveillait pas. Le premier motif inscrit sur sa clavicule le fit sourire. Un petit démon, gargouille, il n'aurait sût le dire, portant un étrange bocal. Il se demanda comment Kaoru en était venu à se faire tatouer cela sur la peau en souriant, puis descendit vers un univers digne du grand Tim Burton**. Des spirales, château hanté, citrouilles, crânes et toiles d'araignées ou encore fantômes et autres monstres étranges couvraient sa chair. Il eut à peine le temps de voir le « Despair of the fault » qui décorait sa main droite, que celle-ci se leva pour venir se poser sur sa joue, alors qu'une voix endormie lui demanda :

« Ça te plait ?

- Hm, ils sont intéressants ! Répondit Kyo qui avait repris l'inspection du bras gauche.

- Les tiens sont plus sombres, mais pas moins intéressants je trouve. »

Kyo se contenta d'acquiescer brièvement, toujours pris dans sa contemplation. Il aimait les tatouages, les siens, mais aussi ceux des autres, il se plaisait à les détailler et à essayer d'en deviner les significations. Son chemin le mena de nouveau vers le cou de Kaoru, sur lequel il était d'ailleurs plus ou moins allongé. Cependant, ce n'est pas l'encre qu'il observa, mais le visage de l'autre homme. Ses lèvres, plutôt communes, ni fines, ni charnues, mais qui possédaient tout de même leur charme et restait en harmonie avec le visage de Kaoru. Ses yeux survolèrent son nez, puis s'ancrèrent dans son regard encore ensommeillé.

« Généralement, lorsqu'un couple ou alors deux personnes qui ont passé la nuit ensemble se réveillent, ils s'embrassent, songea Kyo à haute voix.

- Nous ne sommes pas vraiment un couple normal, rit doucement Kaoru.

- Je sais, répondit-il toujours songeur.

- Si tu veux m'embrasser, embrasse-moi, suggéra le plus vieux avec un sourire malicieux.

- Tu en as envie ? Interrogea Kyo dont l'attention était de nouveau focalisée sur les lèvres de son amant.

- Oui ». Chuchota Kaoru après quelques instants de réflexion.

Kyo ne se fit pas prier et posa avec douceur ses lèvres sur celles de Kaoru. Ce simple contact les surpris tous les deux. Depuis leur premier timide baiser sur le canapé de Kaoru, ils n'en avaient plus partagé de semblable. Les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés étaient fougueux et brutaux et n'avaient pour but premier que d'évacuer leur frustration, mais celui-ci était différent, bien différent, mais pas désagréable. Lorsque leur souffles se mêlèrent et leurs langues entrèrent en contact, ce fut de nouveau comme s'ils se découvraient tout juste. Kyo n'avait auparavant jamais pris le temps de goûter réellement Kaoru ou de découvrir les sensations que son corps pouvait lui procurer, en dehors des parties intimes. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps non plus d'observer l'autre homme en dehors de ces zones-ci, avant ce matin-là.

Il réalisa soudainement que quelque chose avait changé, il ne saurait mettre le doigt dessus, mais quelque chose semblait différent et cela le troublait au plus haut point.

« Tu abandonnes toujours l'idée de torturer Kisaki et Die ? Parce que j'aurai bien invité quelqu'un à notre petite fête ! Cette... Asuka ! » Fit-il avec une mine répugnée, une fois l'échange terminé.

Kaoru se contenta de sourire et de répondre négativement.

.

Ils passèrent le week-end ensemble, leurs silences habituels un peu plus entrecoupés de mots qu'auparavant.

.

Le vendredi soir suivant avait été planifié une rencontre entre Kaoru, Kyo, Kisaki et Die. Le premier avait les poings serrés et se mordait nerveusement la lèvre en attendant ses invités. Lorsque ceux-ci arrivèrent, un silence tendu s'installa entre les trois ex-amis, avant que Kisaki remarque Kyo, assit sur le canapé et le détaille de la tête aux pieds.

« Eh bien, on peut dire que tu as revu tes critères à la baisse Kaoru ! » Cracha-t-il le ton plein de dédain.

Kyo se retint d'envoyer son poing à Kisaki, se disant que c'était cet homme que Kaoru aimait et qu'il était là pour l'aider et non autre chose, alors il se contenta de marmonner quelques insultes à propos de 'transsexuel' pour se calmer.

Après cette charmante rencontre, les piques de Kisaki envers Kyo ne cessèrent pas tandis que la plupart du temps, Kaoru discuta de manière tendue avec Die. Kyo pris sur lui du mieux qu'il put, mais lorsque le dernier pique que Kisaki pût lancer franchit ses lèvres, Kyo ne pu se retenir.

« Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'un jour Kaoru serait assez désespéré pour se taper un petit nerveux sans aucun style, ça ne lui correspond vraiment pas !

- Mais merde à la fin ! Si tu es si jaloux tu n'avais qu'à ne pas le quitter, tout simplement ! Tu l'as détruit et là, tu reviens et cherche à me couler moi aussi ! Tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour ça ! Je ne te connais pas, mais tu fais vraiment chier ! Je ne t'ai rien fait moi ! Merde ! Vociféra Kyo.

- Oh, notre nain est grincheux ! Murmura Kisaki, pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres, dont les cris de Kyo avaient attirés l'attention.

- Oh moins je ne ressemble pas à un trans !

- Kyo ! » Hurla Kaoru, le regard plein de reproches.

Énervé, blessé et surtout vexé que Kaoru défende Kisaki même en ne sachant pas ce qu'il s'était déroulé, Kyo quitta l'appartement et se dirigea vers le sien, marmonnant encore pour lui seul toutes les insultes possibles, autant énervé par Kisaki et Kaoru que par son propre comportement. Être aussi énervé par le fait que Kaoru avait choisi de défendre la personne dont il était amoureux plutôt que lui le troublait. Ce n'était pas logique. Après tout, lui aussi aurait choisi de défendre Toshiya si celui-ci se disputait avec quelqu'un.

Il ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit-là et il passa le week-end enfermé chez lui, sans contacté Kaoru, qui ne l'appela pas non plus.

Le lundi matin, c'est avec une mine déterrée qu'il arriva à son travail.

« Ben alors, dispute d'amoureux ? » Interrogea Toshiya en boudant.

Kyo ne lui répondit pas, par peur de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait dans le futur. Il avait, pendant un instant, eut envie de tout lui avouer, ses sentiments non-éteints pour lui, sa rencontre avec Kaoru, puis leur mascarade, et enfin cette colère contre Kaoru qui ne le quittait pas depuis le vendredi soir et dont il ne comprenait même pas le sens. Cependant, il en oublia vite l'idée en apercevant la mine boudeuse de Toshiya qu'il aimait tant, mais lui fendait le cœur.

« Vu ta tête, tu ferais mieux de l'appeler ! Tu te ferais moins de mal que maintenant ! » Conseilla de nouveau bienveillamment Toshiya.

Devant le mutisme de son ami, Toshiya décida de partir dans un long monologue.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas gay, mais Kaoru est plutôt bel homme et il a l'air gentil et sérieux. Vous devez avoir pas mal de points en commun, je pense.

- On n'en a jamais vraiment parlé, maugréa doucement Kyo.

- Pardon ? Demanda Toshiya qui n'avait pas entendu les paroles de son ami.

- Rien, rien, soupira Kyo.

- Il avait l'air attaché à toi, lui aussi doit être mal !

- Putain tu n'es au courant de rien, tais-toi Toshiya ! Je t'en prie, tais-toi ! » Hurla Kyo qui s'était levé de son bureau et haletait de nervosité.

Les yeux exorbités, Toshiya se remit au travail et regarda Kyo s'éloigner dans l'ascenseur.

Il pleuvait de nouveau dehors, ce qui énerva encore plus Kyo, qui insulta les nuages en les traitant de 'putain de cliché', avant d'avancer d'un pas déterminé, il ne savait où, mais s'y rendait avec tellement de fougue qu'il bouscula violemment bon nombre de personnes.

Il finit par s'asseoir, essayant de clamer ses nerfs, sur un banc qui bordait une rue. Quelques minutes après qu'il se soit arrêté, une main se posa doucement sur son épaule.

« Si c'est Kaoru, je jure que je lui écrase sa belle petite gueule ! Non mais comment il ferait d'abord pour être toujours là lui ! » S'écria mentalement Kyo.

Il tourna le regard et aperçut un visage quelque peu familier, peint d'inquiétude. Il n'aurait pas pu dire le nom de la personne, mais il savait qu'il l'avait déjà croisé.

« Heu... Bonjour, commença l'autre homme tout en prenant place à ses côtés. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller... Heu... Je voulais m'excuser pour l'attitude de Kisaki vendredi, il peut être une vraie peste par moments... Mais... Désolé. J'espère juste que ça n'a pas mis un froid entre toi et Kaoru, dit l'homme avec une voix peu sûre.

- De toute façon, il n'y avait pas vraiment grand-chose entre moi et Kaoru, on baisait, c'est tout ! Marmonna de nouveau Kyo en évitant le regard de Die, qu'il avait reconnu entre temps.

- Oh, je pensais qu'il y avait pourtant quelque chose entre vous, informa Die d'une voix visiblement désolée.

- Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il faut t'inquiéter pour lui, tu aurais plutôt dût le faire avant de lui piquer son mec ! Cracha Kyo, le ton réprobateur.

- Écoutes, on avait nos raisons, tu n'étais pas là, tu n'as pas à juger. Oui, ce qu'on a fait avec Kisaki est mal, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne porte plus d'affection à Kaoru et que je ne me soucis plus de lui ! Lorsqu'il m'a invité et qu'il m'a dit qu'il avait quelqu'un j'étais vraiment heureux !

- Même s'il y avait eu quelque chose entre nous, cela aurait certainement pris fin vendredi ou alors continué dans un climat malsain ! Tu as vu comment il regardait Kisaki ! Il a pris sa défense sans même connaître ses propos ! S'écria-t-il.

- Ils ont été ensemble durant quatre ans et cela s'est fini de manière brutale sans que Kaoru s'y attende, c'est normal qu'il soit tiraillé entre la haine et l'amour ! Il ne pourra peut-être pas passer outre la haine, et je le comprends, mais il pourrait oublier l'amour si quelqu'un l'aide ! »

Kyo ne répondit pas. Au fond, il savait que Die avait raison, car la même chose s'était produite pour lui. Il aimait Toshiya à la folie, puis sa rencontre avec un cœur brisé qu'il avait appris à connaître lui avait redonné un peu d'espoir, il avait même été jusqu'à faire preuve de tendresse envers Kaoru, ce qui n'était pas rien pour lui.

« Il va bientôt être onze heures, dans une demi-heure il a sa pause, vas le rejoindre et discutez ! Conseilla Die.

- Je ne sais même pas où il travaille ou ce qu'il fait dans la vie, annonça amèrement Kyo.

- Le magasin d'instruments de musique dans sa rue, il y est vendeur. »

Après ces paroles, Die le quitta et le laissa dubitatif. Devait-il aller le voir ou non ? Il était vrai qu'il avait appris à apprécier la compagnie de l'autre homme et que depuis le vendredi soir il était vraiment à cran, mais que lui dirait-il s'il allait le voir ? Lui aussi lui ferait-il mal ?

Laissant divaguer ses pensées, Kyo réalisa soudainement avec frayeur qu'il s'était déjà levé et avait commencé marcher depuis quelques minutes, s'il en jugeait par le nom de la rue qu'il empruntait. Il soupira et continua donc son chemin.

Il entra dans la boutique, faisant tinter une petite cloche qui attira l'attention du vendeur qui conseillait une guitare à un client. Le regard de Kaoru se figea quelques secondes, puis revint à sa tâche initiale, pendant que Kyo resta contre le mur, attendant patiemment que l'autre homme vienne lui parler, si toutefois il le souhaitait.

Le client finit par sortir, apparemment satisfait de son acquisition, puis Kaoru s'approcha maladroitement de Kyo.

« Tu es trempé... » Le plus petit hocha seulement les épaules, ne sachant comment continuer la conversation. « Viens dans l'arrière-boutique, j'ai une serviette ! Il ne faudrait pas que tu retombes malade comme l'autre fois ! Conseilla Kaoru en entraînant Kyo avec lui.

- Au moins tu t'occuperais de moi, on serait de nouveau dans notre petite bulle ! » Murmura Kyo pour lui-même.

Il se sécha doucement, sous le regard questionnant de Kaoru.

« Pourquoi tu t'es énervé contre moi, alors que c'est Kisaki qui était exécrable ? » Finit par demander Kyo.

Kaoru ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis finit pas prendre la parole avec un sourire triste.

« Tu l'as traité de transsexuel quand même ! Et puis je pense que c'est une vieille habitude de le défendre quand quelqu'un l'insulte.

- Ouais ben tu ferais mieux de la perdre cette habitude ! Il ne veut plus de toi ! »

Kyo réalisa trop tard les paroles qui étaient sorties de sa bouche et s'en voulut aussitôt en voyant le regard profondément blessé de Kaoru.

« Je... Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire...

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Toshiya ou quoi ? Le coupa Kaoru.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Kyo, visiblement étonné.

- Depuis vendredi, même avant la dispute avec Kisaki, tu es différent, plus agressif et même blessant, puis après tu ne donnes même pas de nouvelles ! Toshiya t'a blessé ? Tu es frustré ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je suis frustré, je ne comprends pas tout, mais ce n'est pas Toshiya ! Informa le plus petit, le regard fuyant celui de Kaoru.

- Qui alors ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Mais toi Putain ! S'écria Kyo, énervé de ressentir cela, comme de devoir l'avouer. Je suis encore blessé par Toshiya, je l'aime encore, mais je tiens aussi beaucoup à toi ! Et vendredi, quand j'ai vu comment tu regardais Kisaki et que tu ne m'adressais pas le moindre regard, alors qu'on était censé jouer au couple, ça m'a blessé ! Ensuite, sans même connaître l'histoire, tu me cries dessus ! Je suis troublé et je n'aime vraiment pas ça ! Si je ne t'ai pas appelé, c'était en partie à cause de ça ! Depuis vendredi, je suis sur les nerfs et ça m'énerve ! »

Le silence se fit après les derniers mots de Kyo. Ce dernier aurait voulu se changer en poussière pour disparaître et Kaoru assimilait la tirade de Kyo. Doucement, il se calma et un sourire vint orner ses lèvres.

« Tu es... jaloux ? Demanda-t-il avec le même sourire malicieux.

- Non, énervé ! Maugréa Kyo, essayant de cacher sa gêne.

- Tu sais, lors du dîner avec Toshiya, ça m'a fait mal aussi comment tu le regardais ! Ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'on était sortis de notre petit monde. Je tiens à toi aussi Kyo ! On a vécu des choses ensemble qui nous ont beaucoup rapprochés, alors c'est normal ! Sourit-il bienveillamment.

- C'est... normal ? Demanda Kyo incrédule.

- Oui !

- C'est normal que je sois furieux contre toi ? Demanda de nouveau Kyo, en souriant machiavéliquement.

- Crois-moi, après cette nuit, tu ne m'en voudras plus du tout ! » Informa Kaoru, ses lèvres ornées d'un sourire pervers.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de Kyo et le plaqua contre le mur avant de l'embrasser avec passion, dévorant quasiment ses lèvres, mêlant sa langue à la sienne et moulant son corps au sien.

Kyo sentit quasi-instantanément sa colère disparaître sous le désir et répondit plus que volontiers au baiser que lui offrait Kaoru.

.

.

* * *

><p>** Avis personnel de l'auteur. Je suis vraiment fan des tatouages de Kaoru et son bras gauche me fait vraiment pensé à un univers que ce génie aux cheveux en bataille aurait pu créer.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà, désolée de donner ce rôle à Kisaki, je l'aime beaucoup pourtant ! Quoique une personnalité hautaine et dédaigneuse lui irait bien (à mon avis ^^)

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : In the shadow of the rain cloud

**Auteur **: Shima-Kyuuketsuki

**Genres** : UA, romance, drame

**Pairing** : Kaoru x Kyo

**Raiting** : R

**Warning **: Lemon (pas très explicite)

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et le titre est à Nega, mais l'histoire est à moi !

**Musique** : In the shadow of the rain cloud & Rain falls – Nega / Endless rain – X Japan / Endless rain (version symphonique) – Yoshiki (que des chansons sur la pluie... XD D'où le titre de la fic ^^)

**Résumé** : Deux cœurs brisés déambulant sous la pluie vont se rencontrer, sauront-ils se guérir mutuellement ?

**Note **: Voilà, dernière (courte) partie ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Épilogue 

.

Et ainsi passèrent des jours, des semaines et des mois où tous les deux continuèrent leur relation quelque peu spéciale. Pour Kyo et Kaoru, ce temps servit à oublier l'amour qu'ils portaient à un être et à le faire naître envers un autre.

.

Un an et demi après ce triste jour où Kyo eut le cœur brisé et eut rencontré cet inconnu du nom de Kaoru, les choses avaient bien changées.

Leur appartement était silencieux en ce début de soirée, il n'y avait qu'en approchant de leur chambre que l'on pouvait distinguer quelques soupirs, mots murmurés ou petits rires tendres.

« Kao, on va être en retard ! Protesta Kyo qui sentait ses défenses s'abaisser une à une sous les attentions de Kaoru.

- Tu es parti une semaine entière, laisse-moi te retrouver ! Justifia Kaoru tout en abaissant le sous-vêtement de son amant. Et puis ce n'est pas grave s'ils nous attendent un peu !

- Mais... »

Kyo ne pût protester plus en sentant le souffle chaud et sensuel de Kaoru sur ses basses régions. Il avait beau prétendre le contraire pour se faire un peu désirer, il s'en fichait pas mal d'être en retard au dîner. Il avait dû partir une semaine à cause de son travail et retrouver la présence de Kaoru à ses côtés lui faisait du bien, alors à présent que les choses devenaient encore plus intime, il n'allait pas refuser de retrouver son amant.

« Tu es magnifique » Murmura Kaoru alors qu'il embrassait les cuisses du plus petit, remontant encore plus jusqu'à atteindre le tigre qui ornait sa peau et en retracer avec précautions, les contours à l'aide de sa langue.

« Dépêche-toi ! Ordonna gentiment Kyo tout en bougeant ses hanches.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres ! » Rit Kaoru.

Il intima à son amant de se retourner et lui laissa le temps de s'allonger confortablement, avant de se rallonger sur lui, enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou de Kyo où il respira son parfum naturel qui l'enivrait de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'il le respirait. S'il avait été aussi dérangé que Jean-Baptiste Grenouille, il aurait enfermé ce parfum dans une fiole qu'il ne quitterait jamais.

Il quitta doucement cette délicieuse antre et descendit lentement, parsemant de baisers chaque parcelle de peau illustrée qui s'offrait à lui.

Kyo grogna de frustration. Ils allaient réellement être en retard, mais cela n'était rien comparé à l'attente que Kaoru lui faisait subir.

« J'arrive » Murmura la voix du plus vieux à son oreille.

A peine quelques instants plus tard, il sentit le contact froid et familier du lubrifiant caresser son intimité et un sourire satisfait orna ses lèvres alors que Kaoru le préparait doucement pour l'acte qui allait suivre.

Pour leur plus grand plaisir et satisfaction, l'instant de l'union de leur corps vint rapidement. Ils s'étaient manqués durant ces sept derniers jours et la vue de l'autre à l'aéroport avait suffit à les rendre heureux, mais cet acte d'amour dépassait toute émotion descriptible.

Leur rapport fut bien différent de celui qu'ils avaient eut un an et demi plus tôt. Durant des semaines ils avaient fait don de leur corps à l'autre sans autre but de se sentir un minimum désiré et de se reconstruire, se réconforter. Cependant, leurs simples rapports sexuels avaient évolués naturellement, sans qu'aucun ne fasse réellement attention, en un vrai acte d'amour.

Ce terme avait mis longtemps à sortir entre eux, comme un tabou qu'aucun n'osait prononcer, mais l'évidence s'était faite tôt ou tard, ils ressentaient bien plus qu'une simple affection mutuelle. Ils avaient donc réellement officialisé leur relation, surtout pour eux-mêmes, car les autres personnes étaient déjà au courant qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais n'en connaissaient pas les détails puis finit par emménager ensemble.

Ce soir-là, ils avaient rendez-vous avec Toshiya et Asuka et Kisaki et Die. La relation entre Kyo et Toshiya n'avait pas changée, ce dernier ayant oublié, du moins en surface, l'aveu de son ami. Celle entre Kaoru et ses deux amis était cependant encore tendue. Kaoru ne ressentait plus d'amour envers Kisaki, mais se retrouver en sa présence était toujours délicat et ce, même pour Kyo, et la complicité qu'il avait partagée avec Die n'était jamais redevenue la même. Toutefois, de temps en temps, ils aimaient se revoir tous les quatre, Kyo ne prenait plus cas des réflexions de Kisaki et se faisait une joie de montrer que Kaoru était sien à présent.

.

Lorsqu'un brutal dernier coup de reins les amena à l'apogée du plaisir, tout deux se libérèrent en un gémissement satisfait. Alors que Kaoru était encore étalé sur le dos de Kyo, tentant de reprendre son souffle, il entendit la voix de ce dernier, à moitié étouffée par l'oreiller, parvenir à ses oreilles.

« Oh putain Kaoru, je t'aime ! »

Kaoru se contenta de sourire et déposer un baiser sur la nuque de son amant avant de se lever et de commencer s'habiller.

« Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard Kyo ! » Rit-il de sa mauvaise foi en regardant son amant encore étalé sur le lit.

.

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est fini !<p>

Je poste ça en vitesse avant de partit en vacances =D


End file.
